


Orange

by danika (persephone20)



Series: season two musings [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Glee episode: 'Furt', Missing Scene, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Santana really wants was for Finn to tell Rachel about sleeping with Santana, because if she were to break up with him over it, Santana had a chance. Happens alongside <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/247159"> 'Klaine'.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

_"If she found out, she'd break up with me ... I'm in love with her and I don't wanna hurt her feelings."_

Santana is glaring at Finn. It's not meant to be a glare that gets aimed at Berry. Over the last little while, Santana's been starting to come to face some serious truths. Like, the fooling around with Brit isn't just 'fooling around'. Not like it is with Puck. Puck's about the status they both get from the play, but with Brittany, it's more about pleasure.

Except that pleasure, lately, has started look annoyingly like a stubborn, pushy, brunette Glee club member behind the backs of Santana's eyelids, and nothing Santana's been able to do has been able to block it out. But the way that Rachel just walks in with her classic wonderful timing, and commences to stare at everyone there with those ridiculously -and cluelessly- brown eyes, Santana just feels rage. She was trying to do something here. If Finn lied to Rachel, then Rachel should know about it and break up with his ass, leaving Santana to sweep in and...

Well, Santana knows that she could show that Jewish pain things that she'd never seen, never felt, before. But no. Berry's appearance right now ruins everything, and then those daggers that she was glaring at Finn are suddenly glared in Rachel's direction before she can stop herself. 

The words, "I was just leaving," fall bitterly from her tongue, soaking up the space of everything else she wants to utter. Doesn't even Rachel know that a guy who liked you would show he liked you by being an ass or pulling your pig tales? Is it so freaking out there that a girl would do the same? Santana can't help a glance over her shoulder as she leaves Rachel and Finn to get ready for the Hudson-Hummel wedding. Rachel doesn't notice; she's too busy staring into Frankenteen's eyes to even see anything else.

She's angry at Finn, angry at just about anyone else who passes her on the way to the reception. Except Kurt, everyone seems to be paired up, and even Kurt seems comfortable about being completely alone, like he's only pretending not to have a date for the wedding. 

Santana can't help a snide comment as she passes him and his pasted on smile. "Got a date hidden under the table somewhere?" she smirks, walking -no, striding- past, while Kurt's shocked expression and complete lack of a comeback make her feel like she's won this round.

Truth be told, she's knows she's been a lot more of a bitch these days. She's a bitch because she's angry, and she can't honestly remember the last time she was completely happy anymore. 

When Rachel sits down at the table next to her, Santana has the opportunity to look at Rachel while Rachel is staring at Finn. Again. Santana doesn't know how much time passes before Brittany elbows her. Santana jolts sharply, as though having been found doing something wrong.

"Do you see it too?" Brittany asks, in a stage whisper that isn't really a whisper, but no one else was shutting up yet just because Finn had stepped up in front of the microphone, so it was alright. 

"What?" Santana asks, actually perfecting the stage whisper, and trying not to sound too snarky because it is Brittany. 

"Orange looks really good on us. Less good on everyone else." Brittany sits back in her chair, and gives a nod of her head. "I'm glad somebody else noticed."

Santana returns Brittany's smile because it is expected, not because she agrees. It just so happens Santana has a great eye for fashion, and Rachel looks amazing in orange. Santana resolutely closes her eyes, and resolves not to look at Berry again for the rest of the ceremony.

But it's not the first, or only, time when Rachel Berry appears on the back of Santana's eyelids wearing that stunning orange dress.


End file.
